wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Heirloom
Heirloom is an item type that is new with Wrath of the Lich King.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=9679633896&sid=2000#18 The items have a golden hue in their text color, and their attributes scale with the character's level.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=9679633896&sid=2000&pageNo=4#75 Nearly all heirloom items are named after popular items from the early days of Classic WoW, and share the look of these items. Once purchased, heirlooms bind to the account, as opposed to an individual character. This means they can be mailed to any character that shares the same account and server, including those of opposing faction (patch 3.3). Heirloom items can be returned for a refund within the normal two-hour grace period, but only if the item was not mailed to a different character yet. Heirlooms automatically take on the attributes of a blue quality item of the level of its wearer. At level 80, heirlooms are approximately equivalent to an item level 187 item, and will ultimately be replaced by questing, instancing, and PvP at the maximum level. Heirloom items do not have a durability stat, and do not need to be repaired. This saves money when leveling your character. Heirlooms were given a durability stat in Patch 3.3.5, but this was quickly hotfixed. For classes that can wear mail and plate items, while the character is under level 40, heirlooms will appear as leather or mail armor types until that character is able to wear the mail or plate armor type. For instance, when purchasing an heirloom for a level 12 shaman, you want to buy a mail heirloom item, which will scale down to leather when equipped on the shaman until the shaman reaches level 40, when it will become mail again. Heirloom armor pieces allow greater experience gains while wearing them. The experience bonuses from the helms, cloaks, shoulders, chestpieces and ring stack with each other and with the rested bonus, and affect experience gains from quests, Bornakk}} but do not stack with Essence of Wintergrasp. It should be noted that the experience bonus benefits of the heirloom shoulders, chestpieces and ring only apply up to level 80. The helm and cloak will continue to provide their experience benefits through level 85. With helm, shoulders, chest, cloak, and ring equipped, a character of level 1-80 would provide a character 40% increased experience from quests and kills, falling off to 15% from 81-85. Heirloom item restrictions are skill based and not class based. For instance, any class could wear the cloth shoulders and chest for the 20% experience boost, but classes such as warriors and rogues would not benefit from the item's casting stats. Additionally, with the introduction of armor specialization in patch 4.0, it is highly advisable to obtain the appropriate Heirloom armor type for the class you plan to level. Tips for Early Purchasing If you're thrifty and plan to level several alts, aim for gear many different classes can use even if the gear might be not be optimal for all of them. This is especially important since enchants for such gear tend to go for high prices on auction houses. For example, spell shoulders and spell staffs are popular heirlooms since nearly all classes that use mana can find some use for them compared to stuff like paladin-specific spellplate. Similarly, shoulders of any kind should take preference over weapons, the former for their experience boost (even if it creates suboptimal stats) while the latter are mostly a convenience to the player with the exception of gear-dependent tanks. Shoulders The heirloom shoulders were originally sold only in Wintergrasp or Dalaran. In Patch 3.2.0, the shoulders sold in Dalaran are also purchasable from Dame Evniki Kapsalis at the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown for Champion's Seals once the title has been earned. . *''' - After the addition of Armor Specialization, indicated classes will not gain full benefits of their class mechanics when using these pieces '''PvE Shoulders PvP Shoulders Chestpieces Heirloom chestpieces were released in Patch 3.2.0. They have a 10% experience boost from quests and kills, and this boost stacks with the 10% from the shoulders (thus making leveling for the lower-levels much easier) . Chest item vendors ;Argent Tournament * once the title has been earned, at the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown costing Champion's Seals. ;Dalaran * in Dalaran costing Justice points. * / in Dalaran costing Justice points. ;Faction capitals * in Stormwind City costing Justice points. * in Orgrimmar costing Justice points. Chest items Below, classes in parentheses are not in the proper armor class, but will still get the full benefit from the listed heirloom. Classes in brackets will find the heirloom significantly weaker than another one, but will still benefit. Keep this in mind if buying an heirloom for several alts to use. *''' - After the addition of Armor Specialization, indicated classes will not gain full benefits of their class mechanics when using these pieces Rings The was added in Patch 3.3.0 and grants players an additional 5% XP bonus (stackable with bonuses from other heirloom armor pieces) for quests and kills. Unlike the other heirlooms, the ring is only available by completing the quest . This makes it the most difficult of all heirloom pieces to obtain since only one person can win the Kalu'ak Fishing Derby, and thereby turn in the quest, each week. The ring offers Stamina, Hit Rating and Critical strike rating, making it universally desirable for all classes and talent specs. This is especially true for tanks and dps at the lower (pre-60) levels, where hit is extremely difficult to come by. With several of the changes made to healing talent trees and ability interactions builds, the hit is no longer a completely wasted stat. Weapons, accessories, misc. Like the shoulders, many of these weapons and other heirlooms were originally sold either in Dalaran or in Wintergrasp. Some were added as available only at the Argent Tournament, but currently both the Dalaran and Argent Tournament vendors offer the same selection of items. '''PvE Items PvP Items Other and were removed. Cold Weather Flying is now available at level 68 from your normal flying trainers and all PvP zone marks were eliminated with the Honor point conversion.}} Cloaks Heirloom Cloaks now appearing in Patch 4.0.3 as part of the new Guild Leveling/Rewards system. They have a 5% experience boost from quests and kills and stack with all other Heirloom items. These can be purchased from OR once your guild has Reached Level 10. Below, classes in parentheses are not in the proper armor class, but will still get the full benefit from the listed heirloom. Classes in brackets will find the heirloom significantly weaker than another one, but will still benefit. Keep this in mind if buying an heirloom for several alts to use. Head Heirloom heads now appearing in Patch 4.0.3 as part of the new Guild Leveling/Rewards system. They have a 10% experience boost from quests and kills and stack with all other Heirloom items. These can be purchased from OR once your guild has Reached Level 20. Below, classes in parentheses are not in the proper armor class, but will still get the full benefit from the listed heirloom. Classes in brackets will find the heirloom significantly weaker than another one, but will still benefit. Keep this in mind if buying an heirloom for several alts to use. Head and Shoulder Enchants The head enchants available at revered with certain factions, and the shoulder enchants available at exalted with the Sons of Hodir, are also heirloom-quality items, but are only useable by level 80 characters. This is to allow for the use of these powerful enchants without having to grind through the reputations (particularly Sons of Hodir) with another character. The enchants became Bind to Account in Patch 3.3.0. Note that these Heirloom items are the only the highest level version of the item the faction vendor carries. For example, is not an Heirloom and the name will not appear in a brown color in the vendor's trade window. Enchanting your Heirlooms Heirlooms can be enchanted only with enhancements that will not bind the item to the character. The items are treated as item level 1, and as such can not use most Burning Crusade or higher enhancements, including Death Knight runes. Also worth considering is the fact that some of the enhancements that can be used will not actually take effect unless the character using them is of the appropriate level. The shoulder enchants from the Inscription profession will work on Heirlooms shoulders at any level, however you will require Inscription for the enchant to take effect. This means minimum level required is 65 (to have 400 skill). The pvp shoulder enchant will only work when your character reaches level 70. Unfortunately, due to the level restrictions of all ring enchantments, it is not possible to enchant the heirloom ring. For the sake of space, only the most useful enchantments are included. (Note: You are able to place Zandalar Signets on Heirloom Items if you have the rep though they require lvl 55 to become active.) References External links * Armory Light: Heirloom Scaling Calculator * Heirloom Items Scale Calculator * RRVS: Beta Bind to account items * MMOC: Some BtA items * WoW Insider on Heirlooms * MMOC: Chests Category:World of Warcraft heirloom items Category:Game terms